


Ultimate Original Character sheet

by Millie333



Category: Other - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: Tried to write my first Original Character sheet. It turned out a little strange(or not?). What do you people think?*May added some more stuff in the future...





	Ultimate Original Character sheet

Full name: Unknown, too long and in a different language for anyone (except God, Devil and the "Holy warriors") to remember.

Nickname: God/Allah/YHWH/El/Eloah/Elohim/Shaddai/Ehyeh/Tzevaot/(Do I need to say more?)

Appearance:

Original form - An endless amount of gold particles of Holy energy/Power/Life force/Mana/Ki/Chi/Cosmo/Chakra etc, making all creation an extension of own being and being able to see, hear and feel what they do.

Official/most used form/s before others - A male/female/genderless with gold hair and eyes, wearing a long silver robe with golden linings (Actually sentences in another language). Has a golden shining David star on the forehead. Can have one or more "bodies" at the same time.

Mortal form- Possible only after having sealed all power and memories in at least two different places/containers and being in a state of semi existence for at least 30 years. The end result may not be fully successful, since God is way too powerful.

Weapon of choice: A long golden cross with an unknown(For everyone except God) etching on it, which can be made to appear or disappear at God's will.

Likes:

Own children/creations getting along

Those who follow the seven heavenly virtues

Creations finding new ways to live in peace

Worlds/universes/multiverses/realities/dimensions prospering

Own children/creations using their free will reasonably

Dislikes:

Those who follow the seven deathly sins

Discrimination

Victim shaming

People being ungrateful and worshiping/praying to idols, fake/made up gods etc

Having no other choice but to take creations free will because they became evil

Own children using, hurting and even killing each other, over and over again, for centuries (Which would be depressing to any parent).

Feelings: Has almost the exact emotional range as humans, except for romantic love (Basically an asexual). Feelings are also easier to keep in check.

Powers:

"All knowing" -Since God is everything in existence, God knows everything in existence (Which is logical).

"Word/Thought of Power" - An innate ability of a thought or a word becoming reality. Used mostly in creation, shaping and destruction of things.

"Holy barrier" - A transparent golden barrier which can block anything (Except for own weapon or the void sword, which are similar in power) and sends "divine lighting" on those who attack it three times.

"Link of Existance" - Since everyone and everything is basically an extension of god: Pure(good) or tainted(bad), they continue existing by continuously getting God's essence. In exchange God gets power from their emotions: the stronger the emotion the more power God gets. The sever of the link will make the person to cease to exist in the past, present and future, as well as all worlds, universes, multiverses, realities and dimensions. If that happens no one will remember anything about the person(Not even the name), except for one most basic fact ("I had a son/daughter", "he was a tyrant", "I had a neighbor" etc).

"God's promise" - A promise from God is absolute. If God makes a promise, he/she/they can't break it even if want to.

Allies:

Good people - God's children/creations who are doing good deeds and helping others. Makes God feel hopeful for the future instead of sad and/or depressed.

Angels - Spirits of good people who died and were brought to heaven as a reward.

"Holy warriors"(Actual name in an unknown language) - Angels to whom God gave some of their essence, making them stronger (Strength is based on their faith/belief in God). There's 7 main ones, and 3 "replacements", in case something happens. Help God with enemies/dangers and emotional stability (To not get depressed from creations using, hurting and killing each other all the time and erase all existence). Share the third spot of strongest in existence, after God and the Devil.

Enemies/ Dangers:

Bad people - God's children/creations who are only thinking about themselves and don't care about others at all. Use, hurt and/or kill others just to get something for themselves.

Demons - Spirits of bad people who died and were brought to hell as punishment.

The devil - Kind of an enemy(It's sometimes hard to tell), since Yandere for God and tries to do anything to make God destroy everything except him/her. Second strongest after God. Actually came from the future.

Void sword - One of the few things that can kill God, which chooses it's own bearer. If anyone finds it, their "Link of existence" is broken and their existence becomes linked to that of the sword instead: it becomes possible to overrule "Word/Thought of Power" and bypass the "Holy barrier".

*The sword itself is unknowingly made from God's despair and is located in a tear between realities.


End file.
